Mysterious Band of Love
by Breast.Waist.Hips.OHMY
Summary: Scooby and the gang are visiting Shaggy's aunt and uncle when they meet a local band named "Forever Lover." When the band members get kidnapped, Shaggy and Scooby must tell the gang their long held secrets, revealing other secrets in the process.


**Ok so this took me forever to write... I came up with this idea a looooong time ago but never wrote it. If you don't like it please don't read it! If you _do_ like it for whatever reason, enjoy! ~Bunny **

* * *

Just outside of Toronto, Canada, a long road is barren, no vehicles driving along it. Snow covers the ground in a white blanket. The only sound is the gentle breeze sweeping through the tall pine trees along the sides of the road. The branches stretch across the road, shading it from snowfall.

Suddenly the silence is broken by the sound of moving tires and soft hum of an engine. A van speeds along the road, the blue and green design accented with orange. On the sides reads "The Mystery Machine."

The driver is a young man with blue eyes, styled blonde hair that reaches the base of his neck, and is wearing a white shirt with a blue collar and an orange ascot around his neck. His left hand is on the steering wheel while his right is on the gear shift. Next to him is a small, Auburn haired girl with thick black glasses resting on her nose, hiding her dark brown eyes. Her shoulder length hair is in a ponytail, her bangs coming down just over her eyes. She is wearing a bright orange turtleneck sweater and a dark red skirt. She was reading a thick book, completely focused on what she was reading. In the passenger seat is a Ginger haired girl with green eyes. Her long hair is down, a green headband holding it in place. She is wearing a purple dress with a neon green belt around her waist and pink tights. She is also wearing an ascot, hers being the same color green as her belt. Her bare feet are resting on the dashboard while she files her finger nails.

Behind the front seats is the back of the van, empty except for the two forms sitting on the floor. The young man has dirty-blonde hair that reaches his shoulder blades, and a light dusting of hair on his chin. His hair is in a low ponytail and his bangs almost cover his Hazel eyes. He is wearing a baggy green T-shirt and baggy, dark red bellbottoms. Next to him is a large Great Dane with brown fur and black spots. His turquoise collar is around his neck, the dog tag is bright green with a "S" on it. His head is resting on the mans lap, while the man read a book.

Suddenly, the van came to a stop, catching everyone off guard. The man and dog were thrown from their relaxed positions, flying into the back of the seats. The two girls streak quietly, looking up from what they were doing to look and see what had happened.

"Freddy, what was that?!" the Ginger snapped, not pleased at being caught off guard.

The blonde smiles, looking way too pleased with himself.

The Auburn haired girl looks unamused. "Freddy, you could have warned us you were stopping. You caught us off guard," she said as she straightened her glasses.

The blonde's smile lessened. "Sorry, Velma. I was just excited to park so we could get something to eat," he reasoned.

The two in the back spring up at the mention of food. "Like, did you say 'food'?!" the dirty-blonde asks, excited at the idea of eating.

"Yeah, Shag. I figured we could grab something to eat before we go to the hotel," Fred confirms.

Everyone looked out of the windows of the van to see that they had arrived in Toronto, and were parked in front of a small café. The building was white with a red roof and glass doors, "Anne's Café" painted above the large window in cursive. People were walking along the sidewalks, going about their day.

Shaggy smiles as he recognizes the small café. The owner was his aunt Anne and his uncle Jon. His aunt is an immigrant from France who moved to Toronto when she was in her twenties and his uncle grew up in a small town in northern Canada then moved here for school. They met each other in this very café when his aunt was just starting out. They never had children but both Jon and Anne loved Shaggy like a son and loved having him help in the kitchens. The last time he had visited was just before he turned 15, which was three years ago.

Without a second thought, not even thinking to put on his coat, Shaggy opens the back doors of the van and jumps out onto the street. The confused shouts of his friends follow him and he ignores them, running to the door. He pulls it open, smiling at the familiar feeling of warm air and walks inside, shutting the door behind him. The door jingles as it shuts, getting the attention of the people inside. Most of the people inside look confused but a few look at him with a look of slight recognition. The woman behind the counter looks up, and her eyes widen when she sees him. Her tall frame is hidden by the counter. Her blue sweater is hidden by a black apron, which has white flour on the front. Her once black hair is graying and her green eyes are full of shock.

"N-Norvile? Is that you, _mon ange_?" she asks, her French accent thick with emotion. This gets the attention of an older man, causing him to turn towards them. He is tall and muscular, making him look like a professional wrestler. He has on a grey sweater and black jeans, a black apron tied around his waist and a pen and pad in his hands. His long, silver streaked hair is in ponytail, long beard streaked silver and his brown eyes focus on Shaggy.

"Oh my god…" the man mumbles, looking just as shocked.

Shaggy smiles at them, his eyes filling with tears. "Y-yeah, _tata_. I-it's me!" he stutters.

His uncle drops his pen and pad, and rushes forward, pulling Shaggy into a hug. Shaggy hugs him back, trembling slightly as he hides his face in his uncles chest. He feels two more arms wrap around him from behind and looks to see his aunt crying into his shoulder. He lets his tears fall down his cheeks and hides his face back in his uncles chest, soaking the fabric of his sweater.

The sound of the door's bell ringing gets Shaggy's attention, and he looks up to see the gang standing in the door way, looking confused and concerned at the tears running down his face. Scooby, the Great Dane, has his coat in his mouth and is looking at Shaggy in understanding. He had gone with Shaggy on his last trip, and knows how hard it's been for him since.

Scooby walks forward, still clutching his friend's coat in his teeth. When he gets to the three, he bumps Shaggy's hip with his nose. Shaggy lets go of his uncle and aunt and crouches down to be face to face with Scooby. He pulls the coat from his mouth and sets it on the floor, and pets Scooby's head. Then he pulls him into a hug, holding his neck. Scooby wraps his front legs around Shaggy, hugging him back.

When Shaggy pulls away, Scooby licks his cheek. Shaggy smiles and laughs softly. He scratches behind Scooby's ears, making him pant happily and wag his tail.

Shaggy looks up at his friends and sees them looking even more confused than before. He blushed, standing up and looking away from everyone, realizing that almost everyone in the café is staring at him. A hand on his shoulder makes him look up. His aunt and uncle are looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Jon bends down and picks Scooby up, holding him to his chest like a baby. Jon is such a huge guy he doesn't have a problem holding Scooby up.

"And how are you Scooby? Did you miss us?" Anne asks, petting Scooby's head affectionately, smiling brightly. Scooby smiles and leans into the petting, saying "Reah!" over and over. Jon laughs, then sets Scooby back onto his feet. He pats his head and stands back up, his back popping as he does so.

Anne turns to the three teens in question and smiles. "Could you please shut the door, dears? Don't want all the warm air to get out, do we?" she says in a motherly tone. She laughs lightly as the three blush in embarrassment and shut the door, making the bells jingle. "There's a coat rack next to the door so you can all take off your heavy coats," she adds as she walks back towards the kitchens, dragging Shaggy along behind her. "And you, _mon ange_ , are going to help me make some _chocolat chaud_ for your friends." Shaggy stumbles as she pulls him by the elbow.


End file.
